


The Werewolf Collection

by gracca_amorosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teratophilia, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-06 18:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16392788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracca_amorosa/pseuds/gracca_amorosa
Summary: She was waiting for her boyfriend to come home - and waiting for the surprise that the full moon would give her.





	1. Full Moon Rising

She was waiting up all night for her boyfriend to come home. The moon shone brightly in the sky above her as she lay on a blanket on the balcony, and even when she closed her eyes she could see the shining light still. It washed over her nude form as she lounged, and she waited.

She knew that it would take a while for him to get back home, but the thought of him, his touch, his strength was already working her into a heat. Her fingers slipped inside of her and against her clit as she thought of him warm and powerful on top of her. She squeezed her tits and felt at her nipples, wanting more and more stimulation, wanting to get herself close to the edge for him but not pushing herself over, wanting to come again and again at his hand and her own.

A howl sounded in the distance, followed closely by heavy footsteps thudding towards her. Their approach made her pulse quicken, made her fingers work deeper into her cunt, sliding three inside in anticipation of him. She smiled as the beast leapt over her balcony railing – her third story balcony railing – and landed heavily in front of her, releasing a howl above her and bearing his fangs at her throat. The press of fangs to her neck was enough to make her come, stretching her neck more and pressing harder into his mouth, tangling fingers into his fur as she called her boyfriend’s name.

He did not bite down, at least, he didn’t bite very hard, and she knew he wouldn’t do anything she did not ask for. His large, thick tongue caressed her neck before sliding down to her already sensitive breasts, then down her stomach, and between her legs. His wolfish tongue left a trail of fire wherever it went and she was shuddering at the feeling, riding out the end of her orgasm and wanting another one desperately. She spread wide for his tongue and his cold nose nuzzled into her soft flesh, tongue lapping at her clit slowly and methodically. The rhythmic feel of his tongue on her folds put her easily on edge, but was never enough to go over. He wanted to taste her, to lap up her warm sticky mess and taste her pleasure. Especially during his change he loved her wet cunt, his heightened senses reveling in her lust.

As she tensed against his mouth, he raised onto his hackles and slid into her, his cock larger now due to the change. For the first time that night – and the hundredth time since they had been together, possibly the reason she loved being with him so much – his animalistic nature truly took hold, and his thrusts got harder and deeper. He fucked her into the blanket until they were both breathing rough with the effort, strings of drool dripping from his jowls as he bared his fangs in ecstatic threat. For the rest of the full moon he rode her, hours of fucking and coming and licking at the wetness, his knot thrusting hard into her cunt and then her mouth and she loved tasting herself on him. He was hard for hours as he came inside her, filling her up over and over, and she rode him to completion a dozen times before they finally collapsed into each other’s arms, and as they slept he turned back into his human form.


	2. Wolves at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her boys kept her up very, very well. Having a pack of werewolves at your beck and call did have its advantages.

Her boys kept her up very, very well. When they were in their human form they doted on her, bringing her delicious food and well-tailored clothes, worshipping her curves. And she let them get close, so, so close to her, but never ever let them touch.

That was part of the fun. The temptation that rolled off of them by the waxing of the moon was palpable, and she knew that as soon as the moon in her infinite beauty was completely full they were full of lust, grown rough with it. Even before the change they were become animals of a sort, close to fighting over her but not allowed to, and they would obey every single one of her rules lest she deny them. Lest she let them whimper and whine at her feet. 

The staging area was well thought out: a large room, many windows to allow in the moon’s glow, and an array of cushions laying around the floor, mostly for her benefit. They had tried this ritual a few times with no such accoutrements, to her detriment. The destruction they had to clean up afterwards was well worth her few creature comforts.  
The first of them began to turn. Clothing ripping off of rippling backs and thick, powerful thighs. With a smirk she stripped her own clothes off and piled them neatly outside the door. She closed them all in and locked the door before moving to the middle of the room. Fully nude. Fully exposed.

The first one came at her from behind and slammed her into the ground. The breath was knocked out of her body and heightened the feeling of his cock sliding unceremoniously into her, rough and uncaring and with the lustful force of a beast who had been too long denied an outlet. He rode her until she was gasping, almost painful but more pleasure than pain.

Another moved to the front of her, grabbed her hair and parted her lips and slid his already-hard cock into her mouth, and the two werewolves found a rough but steady rhythm together and began to breed her, precome leaking into her and spilling down her chin. As soon as one came inside her another stepped in and took his place, roughly thrusting into her cunt, then her asshole, and into her mouth over and over again. They worked her in rounds, filling her with come and making her come in turn, filling her up with the pent-up lust that had been building all month long.

After several rounds the sun came up, and she felt full and gaping. There was one last man thrusting into her from behind, but he was a human now, and when he came into her it was a fraction of what he had done before. She laughed, not meanly, and he chuckled exhausted before sliding out of her and onto the cushioned floor.  
She fell asleep in a pile of her men, and very much looked forward to repeating it again the next night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These stories are unrelated except that they involve werewolves - unless you want them to be part of the same story ;)


	3. Linger in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what you are doing when you go out into the woods on the full moon...

You know what you are doing when you go out into the woods on the full moon. There is an infestation, the newspapers said. The woods were overrun. But you had also heard the other stories: the ones where lucky individuals wandered into the woods looking for an adventure and came back with a one of a kind story to tell.

You too wanted to find the werewolves, and see what they would teach you.

You did not have to wait long for two of the beasts to find you, standing tall and muscular, hairy and oddly human, their intelligent eyes pinning you into place. The rush of adrenaline spread through your body and slid down between your legs and with slow, deliberate movements you reached down and grabbed the hem of your dress - and slid it off over your head. Underneath you were naked, primed, warm from the eyes roaming your body, hoping this was enough for the werewolves to understand what you wanted. But they were intelligent creatures. They knew exactly why you were there.

They both loped forward, circling you, looking at you hungrily from all angles. One sniffed at your neck while the other dropped down to press his wet nose between your legs, and the pressure was enough to make you moan. The first moved down as well, nose outlining breasts and tongue lapping at nipples, teeth sharp and pressing into vulnerable flesh. Your knees were weak, and you almost collapsed against this double pressure.

The werewolf in front scooped you up and held you to his chest, allowing the other one to reach between your legs with his snout and lap gently at your clit. You grabbed the fur around the supporter’s neck and held on, moaning into his muscular chest, feeling his hard cock begin to slid against your slit as well.

With no warning he pressed your full weight down on his cock, and the air rushed out of your body. He pumped into you hard, like the animal he was, and behind you you could feel the other wolf pressing his own cock against your ass. 

Do it, do it, do it, you whispered desperately, not sure if they even understood you, but either way the second wolf’s cock was sliding between your cheeks, and into your ass, and he was pumping into you more gently than the other, but their rhythm was good and their cocks were hard inside you. The two of them fucked you for what seemed like hours, never tiring of being inside of you. After a while of being too tense you collapsed against the chest of the one behind you, fucking your ass, and he supported you as he kept pumping.

The two fucked you into exhaustion before they both came inside you, and you could feel yourself filling up with their come. When they released you, dropping you unceremoniously to the ground, you were dripping come from both holes. 

The two werewolves trotted off into the forest, no doubt looking for their next meal or fuck or fight, and slowly and wearily you got to your feet to try to leave as well. you walked slowly back towards the edge of the forest, occasionally hearing rustling noises from very close nearby. 

You wondered if you were going to make any more furry friends in the forest that night. Part of you hoped you would.


	4. Boys in Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A catboy finds more than he bargained for in the woods - or is it exactly what he wanted?

The catboy was on his way into town – he lived on the edge of a dense forest, and the trip was arduous and took many hours, but he needed some supplies and it was the last few days before snow was predicted to bury them. Plus, this would be one of his last chances this season to blow off some steam, as it were, to sate the desperate need his heat was filling him with, to rub up against someone, to feel their touch and be felt in return. So off he went through the woods, red cloak wrapped tightly around himself in an effort to stave off the cooling winds.

He was deep in the forest now, surrounded by the sounds of birds and small beasties, the thrumming of insects almost deafening – but then, suddenly, everything was quiet. The catboy knew that this was a bad sign, had been in trouble in the woods before, and so dropped to all fours and sprinted down the well-worn path, hoping desperately that nothing was behind him and it was only the incoming storm that had frightened the noises away.

A skittering from behind him was loud in the silence, the sound of claws against fragile leaves, and then the noise disappeared. The catboy tried to run faster, panicked now, but the sounds of pursuit returned, and louder.

Suddenly, he was on the ground, a great weight pressed against him, and a panting in his ear. Wetness dripped on his head from above and as some touched the ground he saw that it was drool. This, plus the rough fur of the legs pressed against his back, made him realize what was pinning him down: the werewolf.

There were rumors of a werewolf in the woods, and some people had claimed to see him, and he wanted to be scared but the beast was rubbing against him, and he could feel his cock and the cold breeze on his exposed ass, and all the blood rushed to his own cock instead. Feeling the werewolf’ hardness made him hard too, and with a bite of his lip he began rubbing his ass into the cock.

He knew this was probably a bad idea, most definitely a bad idea, but he was already dripping with precum and the need for release was overwhelming.

The werewolf slid his cock into the catboy and rode him, hard, from behind, thrusting deep and almost mean into him, and the catboy knew that he was in his own sort of heat, if werewolves even went through it. Either way, he was as desperate as the catboy was, and he was more than willing to be used by him. He begged him to fuck harder and faster and the wolf seemed to agree, fucking him into the ground desperately. The catboy began stroking his own cock and soon he and the wolf had found a good rhythm, and between being fucked and stroking himself he was getting closer and closer to the edge.

He pressed his hips into the air, giving the wolf a better angle, and this was enough for the wolf to howl and press even further into him – and with a pained gasp the wolf’s knot was inside him and it was too much for either of them to take – the catboy came in his hand, and the wolf came inside him, and he felt fuller than full of his come. This sensation alone was enough to send a shudder of pleasure through the catboy, and he loved being plugged up and full from this passing wolf.

When the wolf pulled himself from the catboy’s ass there was so much come it dripped onto the ground, and the catboy lay down to breathe. The werewolf licked gently at his now-sensitive asshole, tasting his handiwork, before sliding almost silently into the woods.

After a few moments the catboy righted himself and pulled his cloak back tight around him. After all, he still needed to go into town for some more fun.


End file.
